


conquer not to destroy

by orphan_account



Series: whispers in the sand [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, may/may not become a series, prince!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto's life just made a 360.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conquer not to destroy

Fingers danced along his cheek as Makoto struggled not to flinch at the stranger's touch. His village had been conquered; some lost their lives but thankfully most were spared. Now, they had been split into groups based on their status; warriors, healers, entertainers, royalty, and the commoners. Makoto belonged to the healers, despite his large build, since he honestly preferred healing injuries to causing them. One downside was that most of the healers where female, and out of the few male healers Makoto was the youngest. Therefore, it was no real surprise that the prince of the conquering land was intrigued by Makoto's presence.

Makoto tried his hardest to distance himself from the situation, eyes focused on the loamy soil below him. His knees were aching from how long he'd been kneeling and his mind was racing with worry.

Did Ran and Ren make it out okay? What about Mum and Dad? Dad was a warrior, he'd be at the highest risk. God, Nagisa was an entertainer, and Rei was simply a commoner, hopefully they were both unscathed–

"I'll take him," the prince suddenly said. Makoto's eyes widened and he tentatively raised his head in shock to look up at him. He saw a pair of brilliant blues looking back at him, seemingly disinterested in the battle his people had just won.

Makoto was pulled to his feet, rope tightly binding his wrists together. He glanced behind him, to see whether Ran, or Ren, or Mum or Dad, or Nagisa or Rei or even Seijuurou for Christ's sake, anyone he knew was there. No one. Perhaps they'd been taken, or worst-case scenario, killed.

Not Ran or Ren, Makoto prayed. They're too young to die.

"Oi, prisoner!" Makoto's bindings were suddenly tugged on as he was pulled in the direction of a small tent-like carriage. Inside, the prince had a bored and expectant expression; he was adorned in colorful and lavish clothes, ones Makoto only yearned his people would receive.

"My lord, are you certain that you want this prisoner to ride with you?" the supposed guard asked the prince. "He can always ride in the caravan with the other ones."

"No, it's fine," the prince said sternly, "bring him in, quickly."

The guard obeyed and practically shoved Makoto inside, where the healer realized how many villagers could have been taken to the palace if they could all fit into a caravan, of all things. Maybe his family got out safe along with his friends. He definitely hoped so.

The carriage shook as horses began galloping back towards the palace. An awkward silence hung in the air as Makoto did not want to irritate or anger royalty (especially one who now had jurisdiction over his life). Besides, he was content with the silence since it allowed his heart to calm down a bit.

"For a healer, your build is unexpectedly muscular," the prince stated.

Makoto felt a blush on his cheeks as he made brief eye contact with him. He replied, "I-I-I am aware. I-I didn't want t-to cause harm, I only wanted to–"

"Heal it?" the prince finished. Wow, a telepathic prince. Makoto was in for a wild ride, he could tell. He nodded bashfully, looking everywhere except for the prince's face.

"You're a pacifist," the prince concluded. Makoto considered it before nodding because yeah, he was in many respects. The prince hummed in acknowledgement before leaning forward and tipping Makoto's face up with his hand.

"I'm Nanase Haruka, if you didn't already know. Nice to meet you," he said simply.

Flushed, Makoto stammered, "T-Tachibana Makoto."

It looked as if the prince was about to break into a smile, but Makoto knew the unlikelihood of that happening. Before the healer knew it, the carriage had stopped and the prince had gestured to him, saying, "Come, we've arrived."

-

The palace was lavish, more than Makoto could have possibly dreamed of. Marble flooring that sent chills up Makoto's soles, so clean Makoto could practically see his reflection in it. Palace guards stood at some of the doors while others remained unguarded; the guards he did see were all dressed like lieutenants. Makoto glanced around while keeping his head mostly tilted to the ground, still feeling apprehensive and scared of what he had yet to see.

The prince had opened a door and welcomed Makoto in. Makoto blinked when he realized what room they were in; the prince's personal room.

"U-U-Uhm, y-your highness," he said quietly, "a-aren't I supposed to be elsewhere?"

The prince looked at him incredulously. "Nonsense. You'll stay here."

Once again, Makoto blinked, but decided not to make too much of a fuss over it as he took in the surroundings; everything was so royal and comfortable-looking it made Makoto want to scream. After working as hard as he could for nearly his whole life, was this some kind of blessing in disguise?

No, Makoto thought. Absolutely not.

Makoto heard someone clear their throat and saw the prince standing beside a closed door. Makoto realized he'd been staring at his room from the door and scurried in behind him. The prince opened the door and Makoto's eyes widened.

"This will be your room," the prince explained, "it's connected to mine so don't bother trying to escape."

As the prince entered further Makoto could have sworn that he heard him mutter something like "Not like you'll try to," under his breath. However, he paid no mind to it as his attention was diverted to his new room.

It was pretty big, with creme-colored walls left mostly empty making it seem bigger than it probably was. A simple bed with at least four pillows was off to the side and an empty mahagony desk was near a window with light grey blinds. Upon Makoto's inspection, the window was locked with a key. The prince watched Makoto as he explored his room, lifting the pillows and blankets to see whether anything was hidden from his view. Finally, he spoke.

"You can make yourself accustomed to your new room. One of the guards will give you your dinner around eight."

Makoto turned to him. "Um, i-if I may ask, your highness–"

"Haru. Or Nanase. No need to be so formal if it's just the two of us," The prince interjected.

"Sorry, H-Haru," Makoto blushed lightly at the way the name sounded off his tongue before continuing, "where is the bathroom?"

Haru blinked in surprise but let a small smile slip onto his face. "You can't access it unless I'm around. You have to go through my room, then to the left. Why, do you want to go now?"

Makoto flushed brightly before nodding sheepishly. Haru chuckled lightly before gesturing to him.

"Alright then. Come on, I have to bring you there."

-

Thankfully, no frisky business occured like Makoto feared would have happened, and he returned to his empty room sleepily. He hadn't done much throughout the day, but the whole matter concerning his village and Haru took a toll on him.

He sighed, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest and whispering a prayer for Nagisa, Rei, his family and village.

He forgot to whisper one for himself, honestly, because he quietly thought that life would not get much worse.


End file.
